1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering control device.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-051570 discloses a steering control device for assisting the steering of the driver, when the host vehicle approaches either a left or a right white line of the traveling lane that is recognized based on an image from an onboard camera, by turning the steering wheel in a direction that will move the host vehicle away from the white line.